


【芽驼】雪•夜

by LycorisCemetery



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2020-06-10 16:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19509052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycorisCemetery/pseuds/LycorisCemetery
Summary: 存文。修了一下。





	【芽驼】雪•夜

“我和哥，应该不会再呆在一个队伍了吧。”  
赤裸的身体交缠着，金赫奎在宋京浩的耳边说出了这句话，软糯绵长的声音带着结尾诱人的喘息，闯进了宋京浩的脑海。前一秒还沉浸在身下纤细如少年般的身体里的宋京浩像是被一盆冷水泼醒一般，他停下来，看着金赫奎，他看到自己的汗水滴在金赫奎的眼角，和他的泪水混在一起。  
“你是在为我哭泣吗？”宋京浩没有问出口。  
舌头轻轻舔舐着金赫奎的眼角，那里有一颗泪痣，宋京浩感到他的睫毛微微抖动着，也许是生理的反应，也许是害羞，也许是勾引。宋京浩没有开口捉弄金赫奎，在这样的时刻，只有沉默可以解释一切，就像他不敢问金赫奎要去哪里。  
窗外的雪静静下着，白色覆盖了大地，和夜的深蓝混在一起。  
“我想看看北海道的雪。”  
恍惚间，宋京浩觉得金赫奎这么说过。

金赫奎和宋京浩去了日本，准确来说，是金赫奎邀请宋京浩和他一起去。  
只是在游戏排位的时候随意提起，就聊了下去：  
“哥要是没钱的话，我可以帮哥付旅费哦。”  
“阿西，你这个疯小子在说什么啊，我怎么可能要你付钱……”  
“那哥就是答应了哦。”  
宋京浩愣了半秒，才反应过来金赫奎的狡猾，他还没有想好要不要去，可是也说不出拒绝的话。  
“也没什么不好。”宋京浩想着，搓了搓鼻子。  
另一边金赫奎已经打开网页查起了机票和住宿，拉着宋京浩敲定了旅行计划，又打了几局排位，转头就去打包东西。  
“诶，金赫奎你不要光脚弄得感冒了再传染给我。”  
“那说明京浩哥身体不够强壮，要多练练哦。”  
“阿西，怎么会有这么欠揍的小子啊！金赫奎你又想被斯巴达教育了吧？”  
“哥马上就要没机会了哟。”  
宋京浩反应过来——金赫奎没有续约。没有续约，说明S9金赫奎大概率是不会留在KT了。宋京浩一下子没了教训金赫奎的劲头。  
“明明是个欠揍的小子，他要走了还有点舍不得。”宋京浩抬了抬眼镜，转过身打开游戏开了一局大乱斗。  
首尔这几天因为降温下起了雪，宿舍的暖气很足，金赫奎转过身看了看宋京浩打游戏的背影，随口说道：“如果能碰上下雪天就太好了，我就完成了一个愿望。”  
“你小子又在想什么啊，真是，出门旅游却只能躲在屋子里看雪也太无聊了。”  
“所以有哥陪着就不无聊啊。”  
“我还能陪你一辈子吗？”  
宋京浩说完有些尴尬，他只是下意识地要在和金赫奎的斗嘴里占上风，话没想好就这样说出了口，一时间不知该怎么接下去。  
耳边传来总和自己吵闹的那个声音，自顾自地软绵绵：“嗯……我想看看北海道的雪。”

宋京浩也不明白，金赫奎是怎么躺在他的身下，而他是怎么贯穿他的身体的。  
几个小时前，说要尝尝鲜，只喝了几杯清酒的金赫奎依然醉了，醉了的金赫奎也不闹事，就像睡着了一样倒在宋京浩的怀里。没有了斗嘴的人，宋京浩也没了嘲笑金赫奎的兴致，他看着这个比自己小一岁的弟弟小小的脸上挂着的酡红：“其实还挺可爱的”，他想。  
他没想到这次喝醉的金赫奎会抱着他的身体不放，倒在床上的时候，宋京浩的衣服已经被乱来的金赫奎扯开。  
“阿西……”  
话还没说出口，宋京浩就感觉自己的嘴唇被这世上最柔软的东西堵上了。宋京浩知道，他和金赫奎接吻了，虽然醉酒的时候两个人做过很多荒唐的事，但没有这件。他不知道金赫奎可以和情欲相关，但他又明白，此刻他蠢蠢欲动。  
“好吵啊……”  
金赫奎的嘴唇离开的时候，宋京浩听到他这么说。真是能气人的臭小子。宋京浩想教训一下他，便抓住了金赫奎的后颈，用力啃咬着金赫奎的嘴唇，他感到金赫奎不安地扭动着，又像是很享受的样子——金赫奎没有推开他。  
男性的原始欲望比想象中更难控制，金赫奎因为缺氧终于推开宋京浩的时候，两人发现自己的衣服已经七零八落。  
索性就脱了吧。  
彼此修长的手指抚慰上欲望的源泉，房间里充斥着满足的叹息。等两人都释放了，宋京浩发现金赫奎的大腿内侧，已经被自己捏出了一串串红印。  
呼吸的起伏带动了红印翻涌成浪。鬼使神差地触碰上去，宋京浩看见金赫奎的双腿像受惊的鸟儿一般颤动了一下，惊起了红色的情欲。手已经碰到了身后最敏感的角落，金赫奎光裸的腿微微张开，无意识地蹭了蹭宋京浩的腰。  
“京浩哥……”  
进入的时候，宋京浩听见金赫奎不停地叫着他的名字：  
“他知道是我，他真的愿意吗？”宋京浩想。

完事的时候，宋京浩维持着后入的姿势，抱着金赫奎的腰，他的骨架很细，宋京浩觉得他好像很容易捏碎一般。他从来没有过这种感觉，情事后的疲惫让人难以细想这感觉意味着什么，只有感官的体验，宋京浩嗅到了怀里的人婴儿般的奶味气息。  
“明天该怎么办呢？哥。”宋京浩听到他这么说，心里一慌，松开了他。  
“赫奎……你喝醉了，睡一觉就没事了。”  
安静得能听到雪块散落的声音。  
良久，金赫奎开口：“我不想忘记呢，京浩哥。”  
细长的眼睛微微垂下，长直的睫毛挡住了金赫奎的眼神。  
“我喜欢哥。如果觉得麻烦的话，还是哥忘了比较好。”  
宋京浩说不出话，他关心这个弟弟，又觉得他可爱常常玩笑地欺负他，但没有这个选项——和金赫奎成为情侣。  
“睡吧，金赫奎。”宋京浩轻轻地说着。

第二天，金赫奎依旧是那副猫一样的表情嘲笑宋京浩：“哥又发酒疯脱衣服了。”  
以前宋京浩会反驳：“你这个疯小子不也喝醉了喜欢脱裤子吗！”  
但今天的宋京浩显得安静了不少，只是嗤笑了一声“臭小子”，就没再说话。  
金赫奎知道，他应该选择忘记，但他至少得到过和宋京浩在一起的日子。虽然不是多快乐的记忆，满目疮痍到宋京浩说不出挽留的话，也无力接受金赫奎的感情。  
很多事忍着痛也不想忘记，就像S7冒泡赛失利之后，咬牙也要坚持的2018年，抱着输一场人生就要结束的心态度过的2018年。  
宋京浩没有看起来那么快乐，金赫奎的心也不像看起来那么云淡风轻。

金赫奎对宋京浩说：“我想看看北海道的雪。”  
他没有说，这是个想和宋京浩一起完成的愿望。

**Author's Note:**

> 存文。修了一下。


End file.
